


The Office of Mycroft Respectfully Requests your Attention

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, very short, warning for mild suggested threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short and fairly ridiculous. Basically a guide to how much trouble you are in with Mycroft Holmes. This may be added to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office of Mycroft Respectfully Requests your Attention

Mycroft Level 3 - You find you have been CC’ed in on an e-mail from Mycroft Holmes’s office. Better start thinking about writing that resignation letter…

Mycroft Level 2 - You walk into your office to find Mycroft Holmes’s business card on your desk. Write the resignation letter and think about preparing your will.

Mycroft Level 1 - You walk into your office to find Mycroft Holmes sitting there. It’s no longer your office and it’s too late to resign.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend.
> 
> I may add to this with a serious of short drabbles featuring people who unfortunately reach each Mycroft level.


End file.
